Dreadsheath
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION A tall and sturdy elf with bleached white hair stands before you. His presence makes you feel nervous, yet welcomed at the same time. He always wearing dark leather armor and often switches between his classic daggers and phantom blades. In his pockets you can usually find a throwing knife of some sort, a bottle of poison, a pin that seems worthless to you, and a folded up piece of paper with a penciled drawing. PERSONALITY Dread is a smooth talking guy who seems like a tough yet subtle kind of guy and usually is. However he can be caught off guard with a softer side if you play your cards right. He believes that being a member of the Tong is a privilege and treats it as such. No matter how many times he goes through being called ' the new guy ', he always stays true to the higher authorities such as Nerrok and Krelle. Messing with this elf is a big mistake. He is a very experienced fighter from growing up on the streets and a little skirmish him is not to be taken lightly. Most of his associates will place bets on how long his opponents will last in a fight before Dread has his blades to their exposed necks. Usually they make more money betting on him than their salary. HISTORY There he stood, unaware and ignorant to the chaos ravaging around his small home. He watched curiously as his father donned a warhelm and nodded to his mother, kissing her and walking out the door. He watched his mother's eyes well up with tears, and heard the voices outside. He protested as his mother urged him to hide behind the crates of food that his father had spent so much time farming. He watched, devastated, as the man in the dark hood ran his mother through with a sword. He was high elf of only four years old. He did not even know his name. He unwillingly entered the orphanage, turning his head to look at the pale bodies in the streets of Silvermoon, then struggled as the workers turned his head away. He did not make friends with any orphans. He was miserable. He spent days watching the other children play, fight, and speak to each other. He never spoke. Then one day, he decided that he had enough. With a stern look on his face, the held the knife to the orphanage worker. Shocked, she backed up into the corner and screamed. He threw the knife, but it hit the wall beside her. He ran away with the other children. They named him Dread after the look on the worker's face. He spent his childhood stealing, pickpocketing, and escaping just to get by. None of the children liked him. He did not like the other kids. Until one day, when he met his first friend. She sat in the alleyway with him and the other kids and made a bet. Whoever brought an insignia from a guard to their alley in Murder Row first wins. He went alone. Everyone else made groups. Stealing the pendant was simple enough. However, his finger trembled, and he gasped, making the guard turn around. Before he knew it there were three other guards around him. Just then, a throwing knife came spinning through the air, just missing the first guard's head by an inch. They all turned to see a small elf girl, about his age. That was his moment to escape. They both ran into the alleyway, escaping, and winning the game. That day he finally decided to go by the name Dread. By the time the two friends were sixteen, he decided that he loved her. He went to the alley to meet her there as they always did, and she was not there. He waited days and days until he almost starved. He gave up and decided that she was gone or dead. With teary eyes, he dipped into his pocket and pulled out the sketch he had of the two. He cried for the first time in his life, and decided that he was going to leave the city. He spent a week traveling until eventually he was at the gates of Orgrimmar. It was his new home. Dread's name eventually became Dreadsheath after his clients noticed how fast he could pull a knife from his side. He spent his late teens and early twenties stealing, dropping names and taking cargo. He finally decided that unorganized crime was too hazardous, and came to an old friend of his in the Drag. He told Dreadsheath about the Tong. Ever since he has been 'the new guy' and decided that he's had to grin and bear it. Category:Members of the Tong